A trailer, such as a flatbed trailer, includes a pair of longitudinally extending I-beams that extend the length of the bed. Each I-beam includes an upper flange, a lower flange extending parallel to the upper flange, and a web interconnecting the upper and lower flanges. A suspension system is connected to the lower flange. Cross members extend through the webs and are connected to the webs. Longitudinally extending floor members are connected to upper surfaces of the cross members. The floor members extend between the I-beams so that a load may engage upper surfaces of the I-beams and the floor members.
Traditionally, at least one of the floor members is made of wood for securing a payload to the trailer. The traditional method of securing a trailer load to the trailer is by nailing fasteners to the wood floor members.